Building construction is an inherently dangerous activity. Heavy materials, large equipment, and heights all create added risk. This is particularly true for the roofing industry. When installing roofing, it is not uncommon to have many workers on the roof level, where they are interacting with dangerous components at dangerous heights. The more workers on the roof, the higher the odds of an accident. In an effort to reduce these risks, safety measures have been implemented for those workers on the roof, such as safety harnesses. However, while the risk is lowered by using safety harnesses and equipment, accidents still occur. Further, such safety measures slow the process of roof installation, as each construction worker on the roof must ensure that the appropriate safety measures are completed. This may include releasing a first strap while relocating to the next position, then securing a second strap. If only one strap is used, the user risks falling when relocating to a new position on the roof. Both of these measures take time and thereby reduce efficiency. Further, equipment must be hoisted to those workers on the roof. Cranes or other devices lift such materials, where they interact dangerously with the men on the roof. Accordingly, to assemble a typical commercial roof, several workers are needed at roof height to help position open web joists, place sheathing, perform welding, etc. In other words, in order to work quickly, a greater number of workers is needed on the roof. However, as stated earlier, the more workers on the roof, the higher the odds of an accident.
Therefore, there remains a need for a system whereby the risks of roof installation are reduced, while the efficiency of assembling and installing the roof increases. The present invention seeks to solve these and other problems.